The present invention relates to motorcycle backrests, and, more particularly, to motorcycles with backrests and having a glove box or like storage container.
Many motorcycle saddles include backrests which may or may not be permanently mounted on the saddle or the frame, and these may be for the comfort of the driver or passenger, and, in some instances, a tandem motorcycle seat may provide each with a suitable backrest. Illustrative of a desirable backrest construction is Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,740 granted Dec. 2, 2003.
Many motorcyclists desire to have some form of storage area on the motorcycle in which to keep sunglasses, gloves and other small articles. Still others desire large storage containers and saddle bags which are supported on the motorcycle chassis, and these may or may not be readily removable. Such structures affect the aerodynamics of the motorcycle, and it is desirable to minimize the adverse effects on such aerodynamics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel assembly of a backrest and glove box for the storage of small articles.
It is also an object to provide such an assembly in which the glove box is mounted upon the motorcycle backrest in a position to minimize adverse effects upon the aerodynamics of the motorcycle.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which can be readily and economically fabricated and which is durable and secure.
A further object is to provide such a glove box which can be readily mounted on the backrest or removed therefrom